Undercover
by RedHal
Summary: It's Neon's birthday slumber party and she has a rule:  no more than 2 FEMALE bodyguards.  Due to a shortage of female bodyguards in the Nostrad house, drastic measures are taken.  Not to mention that there are 5 infiltrators,3 mean no harm.Cross-dressing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter

A/N: In this story, instead of getting killed, Delzore had just been gravely injured. I actually wrote this story a year and a half ago after seeing a play.

Summary: It's Neon's birthday slumber party and she has a rule on the rule about no less than two bodyguards: no male bodyguards allowed. However, there's a bit of a problem. There's only one able female bodyguard. Luckily for Delzore, one of his number has the right figure. And if that's not crazy enough, there are five party crashers: two for revenge and three just wanting to see an old friend and taking VERY drastic measures.

_**Undercover**_

**Chapter 1**

It was six months after the auction and Delzore had recovered from his injuries.

"WHAT?" Delzore exclaimed in his cell phone.

"Is everything all right?" Bashou asked.

"Squala and Eliza ran off " Delzore said covering his face. "Dammit. The boss's birthday party is tonight and Beth is ill. I was counting on Eliza to watch over the boss."

"I can do it." Melody said.

"Thanks, but I need TWO people and it's all girls. I was going to have you take Beth's place anyways. Why did Velze have to get killed?"

He started pacing and suddenly his eye caught a screen. It was his temporary replacement reading a book.

"Sir?" Bashou asked seeing the glint in his leader's eyes

"If we can't FIND another woman, we'll make one" Delzore said looking at the screen.

0000

Meanwhile,

"I'm BORED!" Killua exclaimed.

"Really?" Gon said. "I'm still excited. I FINALLY got to meet Ging. He was just as I imagined him"

"But what should we do now?" Killua asked.

"How about saying hello to me." A familiar voice said.

The two turned around.

"Leorio!" Gon exclaimed.

"Yo." Leorio greeted.

"Hey! I have an idea now!" Gon said. "Let's go visit Kurapica."

"Well, we haven't seen him in about four months." Killua said.

"To the Nostrad residence!" Leorio said.

"Shouldn't you be studying?" Killua asked the older hunter.

"Spring break."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Back at the Nostrad residence.

"You want me to do WHAT?" Kurapica asked his leader

"As you've heard by now," Delzore explained. "Beth is ill and Squalla and Eliza have retired. Linseen is currently taking his vacation. Melody has offered her services but we need one more female body guard. Due to Velze's death six months ago, she's the only one so we have to come up with a creative solution."

"But why ME?" Kurapica asked

"Because Bashou and I are too bulky." Delzore said.

"What's the matter Kurapica?" Bashou teased. "Not man enough to be a woman?"

Kurapica's fists clinched and he tensed.

"I'll do it." Kurapica whispered.

"But won't the boss be suspicious?" Melody asked

"We'll just give Kurapica a new name and tell Miss. Neon that he's new." Delzore said. "And of course Kurapica, you should get rid of your chains. Meet us in your room half an hour before the guests are due to arrive. Dismissed."

Kurapica, Bashou, and Melody left the leader's room.

"Sorry Kurapica." Bashou said. "But as he said, I'm too bulky."

"Yeah." Melody agreed. "Bashou would make a VERY ugly woman."

"You have no idea how lucky you are."

"LUCKY?" Kurapica exclaimed. "Ever thought of what might happen if Neon found out? My job is on the line!"

"Yeah…but you're going to an all girls slumber party." Bashou said. "I'd be able to die happy let alone loose my job"

"I don't even know if I can look the part!" Kurapica argued.

"Follow me." Melody said.

She led the two men to her room.

"You have a private agenda?" Bashou said noticing the newspaper clippings about the Dark Sonata and anything that might have to deal with it.

"Here it is." She said pulling out a book and opened it to reveal that it was a photo album. She then showed the boys the picture.

"Who's the hot babe?" Bashou asked

"That was me." She whispered.

The two boys looked between the past Melody and the present one.

"What the hell happened to you?" Bashou asked.

"One note of the flute solo of the Dark Sonata." She told him before turning to Kurapica. "The point is I know a few things about what it takes to be a beautiful girl. I can give you a few pointers."

0000

Back with Gon, Killua, and Leorio,

"What do you mean?" Killua asked.

"We just want to see our friend?" Gon added

"This is just like visiting the Zolydeck place." Leorio grumbled.

"I'm sorry." The man at the gate said. "But no one is allowed without a written invitation signed by the boss."

"But we don't wanna see the boss! We wanna see a bodyguard!" Killua yelled.

"Which one?" the guard asked almost suspiciously.

"Kurapica." Gon answered.

"Then I definitely can't." the guard said. "Kurapica has some powerful enemies especially having killed one of the Phantom Troupe and disabled their leader. Even if you ARE his friends, how can I be sure you're not being manipulated?"

A few minutes later,

"This stinks." Killua said sitting on the side of the road a good ways from the mansion

"And he has his phone off so we can't reach him that way." Leorio added as he turned off his phone.

"What can we do now?" Gon asked.

As fate would have it, a piece of paper flew by and whacked Leorio right in the face.

"What's that?" Killua asked taking the piece of paper and muttered what it said. "'You are cordially invited to the slumber party of Neon Nostrad on the 15th of March'…" 

"Look!" Gon said looking over Killua's shoulder. "It's signed by Mr. Nostrad! This is our ticket in!"

"One small problem." Killua said pointing to the post script. "Girls only. No male body guards."

"Where there's a will there's a way." Leorio said with a weird glint in his eyes

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

KNOCK KNOCK

Before Kurapica could say whether the person had leave to enter, the door opened to reveal the other bodyguards carrying boxes

"Okay Kurapica." Delzore said. "It's time to prepare for the party."

"I can get dressed myself." Kurapica said taking the biggest box and going into the conjoining bathroom.

While they waited, they looked around. Kurapica never let anyone into his room before, not even Melody who was closest to him.

"He sure is interested in the Phantom Troupe." Delzore mused.

"I don't know the particulars." Melody said lying a bit. "But I do know that they killed his family."

That would give anyone cause to hold a grudge." Delzore said.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Kurapica came out in a blue dress looking VERY reluctant.

"I SO better get paid extra or something." He sighed as Bashou and Delzore held in chuckles

"Now take off the chains." Delzore instructed.

Suddenly the chains vanished into thin air.

"I thought you were a manipulator." Bashou said.

"No. Conjurer." Kurapica explained. "I keep the chains out so that people will THINK I'm a manipulator"

"Something still isn't right." Delzore said.

"I have an idea." Melody said carrying a box and ushering Kurapica into the bathroom.

While they waited, Bashou walked over to the desk and noticed a picture in a frame. It was of four people. One was Kurapica in a red jacket off to the side and the other three were a 19 year old having two 12 year olds in a headlock. Never had Bashou seen Kurapica so happy as he was in the picture.

Carefully, he pulled the picture out of the frame and looked on the back knowing that he normally writes information about who is in the picture. Sure enough,

_Gon, Leorio, Killua, and me. Friends forever and my family in all but blood._

Bashou placed the picture back in the frame wondering why he had never heard of those other three.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened to reveal Melody and Kurapica who looked like he'd rather join the Spiders than go through with this.

Kurapica was now wearing a long blond wig and had on a bit of makeup.

"I feel like an idiot." Kurapica said.

"Something STILL isn't right." Delzore said.

"Try taking out your contacts." Bashou said.

"No!" Kurapica said knowing what color his eyes were underneath as he was emotional with embarrassment.

"That could be it." Delzore told him.

Kurapica took a deep breath trying to calm down but make it sound like a dejected sigh. He then took out the contacts and looked up.

"MUCH better." Delzore said.

"If you catch my eyes turning scarlet, let me know before Neon notices." Kurapica whispered to Melody.

She nodded in understanding.

0000

Meanwhile at the gate.

"We're here for the party." A falsetto voice said to the guard.

The guard looked up and saw three girls standing there. The middle sized one was holding out an invitation.

The guard then took the invitation and looked it over.

"This seems to be in order. You may enter."

"Thank you." The smallest one said with a small curtsey.

The trio walked in.

"We made it." The tallest one said in a male voice. It was Leorio

"Shut up." The middle one said, Killua. "We're not in the clear yet. Now remember, I'm the child of a Mofia godfather and you two are my servants."

"That's why we wanted you to be the one." The smallest, Gon, said. "You have servants anyways. I wouldn't know how to treat you two."

"Just you two keep your mouths shut." Killua warned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Welcome to the staff." Neon said to Kurapica. "And just in time for my party!"

"I'm looking forward to it." Kurapica said with a small bow of respect.

"How old are you?" Neon asked.

"17." Kurapica answered.

"So am I!" Neon exclaimed.

"Miss. Neon." Delzore said as he entered. "All of the guests are here."

"Goody!" Neon exclaimed. "Melody! Grab the Scarlet eyes."

As Neon walked out followed by Delzore, Melody turned and saw that Kurapica was facing the eyes and his own matched the ones in the case. She gave Kurapica a small shove.

"Your eyes turned." She told him.

"Either way, I'm going to be dead by tomorrow." He predicted. "If Neon doesn't kill me for infiltrating her party, Delzore may for being a Kurtanian."

The two body guards went out to the ballroom where Delzore was waiting outside the door.

"Good luck." He told Kurapica and Melody.

The other two nodded and walked in.

"That is one of the UGLIEST girls I've ever seen." Melody whispered to Kurapica while looking at Leorio.

"Tell me about it." Kurapica said.

"And these." Neon introduced. "Are my two bodyguards: Melody and Kara. And this is my newest treasure. The Scarlet Eyes of the Kurta clan."

She took the eyes from Melody and Kurapica closed his eyes to try to remain calm

"Yes?" Neon asked.

"I was wondering if you knew where they came from." One of the girls said.

There was something about that voice that made Kurapica open his eyes and look. The girl had long black hair and deep brown eyes that looked VERY familiar.

"All I know about them is that Daddy bought them for me and the clan is extinct."

"No it's not." The girl said.

"Idiot!" the girl with the long brown hair said whacking the other upside the head. Then she turned to Neon. "Forgive my bodyguard. She's new and has a big mouth."

"Well," Neon said. "Maybe I should keep an eye out and if the one survivor wants it, we can talk."

"How do you know of the Kurta clan?" another guest asked the one that spoke.

"I took the hunter's exam with him."

That got Kurapica thinking. Was there another survivor?

"When did you take the exam?" Neon asked.

"Year before last." The girl said before pointing to the taller of the two bodyguards. "We took it together"

Kurapica's attention was caught. That was the year he took it. Only girls he knew were Ponzo and Spa. Neither girls were them. In fact, according to Gon, Spa had been killed by Illumi.

Just as he was thinking of his friend, the image of Gon entered Kurapica's mind. He realized that Gon and the brown haired girl's youngest bodyguard were the splitting image of each other. Also, come to think of it, the taller body guard whom Melody was thinking was the ugliest woman looked a LOT like Leorio. And Gon never went anywhere without Killua.

"Kurapica." Melody whispered.

"Hmm?" Kurapica asked wondering if his eyes were scarlet.

"Those three." She whispered. "They have the same heartbeats as Gon, Killua, and Leorio."

"You know, I was thinking basically the same thing." Kurapica confirmed.

"Sorry I'm late." Two females said as they entered.

Everyone turned and saw the two females. Kurapica recognized them as two of the Spiders

"Excuse me." Kurapica said felling his eyes start to go scarlet.

He left the room and dialed Delzore number.

"_Yes?"_

"It's me." Kurapica said. "We have two members of the Spiders here. Double security around Mr. Nostrad. I don't know where the others are. Also, check the guard."

"_Are you certain?" _

"Yes. After you were injured, two of my friends got themselves captured by the Spiders thinking the bounty was still on them. I saw the abduction and I recognized these two women as the kidnappers. I don't know their intentions and it may be to kill me. All I know is that they're dangerous."

"_I agree on that aspect. After all, they were the ones who injured me. I'll give you a call if I hear anything." _

"Thanks." Kurapica said.

He hung up and took a deep breath. Then he went back to the party.

"MAKE-OVERS!" Neon exclaimed.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_Last Time: _

_He hung up and took a deep breath. Then he went back to the party._

"_MAKE-OVERS!" Neon exclaimed._

**Chapter 5**

Kurapica, Gon, Killua, and Leorio all paled dramatically.

"If you didn't want me to have revenge, you probably should have said something five years ago." Kurapica whispered to the ceiling.

"Okay." Neon instructed. "Write down one of your body-guards name and put it in the box."

Everyone obeyed. Melody put her name in the box

"Now have the other body-guard draw out a name and that will be her partner." Neon said before grabbing Killua's hand. "You're my partner"

"I am?" he said squeaking a bit.

Kurapica then pulled a name out of the box.

_LEIKO_

"YES! I GOT MELODY!" Gon exclaimed.

"Who's Leiko?" Kurapica asked.

"I am." Leorio answered

"Maybe we can get some answers." Melody whispered to Kurapica.

A few minutes later,

"Let me warn you that I have no idea how to do a make over." Leorio said.

"You think I know?" Kurapica asked not really wanting Leorio anywhere NEAR him with a tube of lipstick or a blush brush. "I personally believe that a person's natural state is her most beautiful."

"You obviously haven't seen my mother in the morning" Leorio said.

Suddenly,

"AGH!"

"NEON!" Kurapica exclaimed.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"This is a hold up." Machi said showing that she had Neon tied up. She then turned to Melody. "Call the Chain User and have him come down."

"I'll do it." Kurapica said pulling out his cell phone. "May I go somewhere private?"

"Seems okay to me." The other Spider said.

Kurapica left the room and dialed a number. But it wasn't the one the others thought.

"Yes. I was in the Assassination Squad with you." Kurapica said into the phone. "I REALLY need your help….Because there's two spiders here and I can only deal with one at a time…. Just to warn you, they're females… It doesn't make a difference? Good…Here's why you should care. Your grandson is one that's being threatened!...

Hello?"

KNOCK KNOCK

Kurapica walked up to the front door and answered it.

"Good thing I was in the neighborhood, huh?" Zeno Zolydeck said. "And what on earth are you wearing?"

"You should see Killua." Kurapica said with a bit of a laugh. "The Miss. is having an all girl sleep over and I don't know WHY Killua's here, but we're lacking female members and I was volunteered to dress up."

"Well, truthfully, I've had to dress up a couple of times to get to where I needed to be." Zeno said.

"Can you get the one with the vacuum and I'll get the one with the strings?" Kurapica asked.

"Of course. But then, I can get both if you want me to."

"No. I have business with them." Kurapica said with his eyes flashing scarlet.

"Ah. You're THAT Kurapica. Silva told me of Killua's story of the exam and your name was mentioned a few times."

"We can talk about Killua later." Kurapica said.

The two walked back into the party. However, Zeno went into hiding

"He stepped out and won't be back for another few minutes." Kurapica explained while using In on his chains and capturing Machi.

"I don't have time for this." She said going for the kill

Suddenly, she found that she couldn't move and Gon pulled Neon away from harm

"What the…?" she asked. "Shizuku!"

"Got it." She said.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Kurapica said.

"Why not?"

The next thing everyone knew, she was dead.

"Simple enough." Zeno said coming out of the shadows causing Killua to pale and hide behind Leorio

"That was fast." Gon mused.

"What are you doing here?" Machi asked Zeno.

"I have my reasons." Zeno said before turning to Killua and winking at his grandson knowingly

"Why can't I move?" Machi asked.

"Don't fight." Kurapica said. "Your friend Uvo couldn't escape either."

He then allowed his chains to show. Neon's mouth dropped in betrayed shock.

"You!" Machi growled.

"I can't allow you to harm Miss. Neon." He said as his eyes turned scarlet and let his Judgment chain fall. "Now, I'm going to give you some instructions. Disobey, and you'll end up like Uvo and Paku. Understand."

"Yes." She said reluctantly.

"First, you are not allowed to contact the others. Second, you can't use nen. Third, and I probably should have done this to your leader, no contacting an exorcist. Fourth, you can't kill anyone."

He then let his judgment chain fly into her heart.

"Now get out of my sight." Kurapica said

She left the mansion in a run. Everyone gapped at the male body guard who was in a dress.

"Thanks for your help." Kurapica said to Zeno.

"We worked together." Zeno said with a shrug.

"If you want to wait a few minutes, I'll go get your payment." Kurapica told him

"No." Zeno said. "Now we're even."

"Even?" Kurapica asked.

"Silva told us Killua's story of the Hunter exam." Zeno said. "From what I heard, you were one of those who looked after my grandson. Consider this kill a thanks for looking after him."

"Killua was a pleasure to have around. Put him and Gon together and there's never a dull moment."

"Despite what my other grandchildren might think, friends are good to have around." Zeno confirmed "I too keep in touch with an old friend"

"It's been a pleasure working with you." Kurapica said shaking the assassins hand. "Both times."

"Same here." Zeno said before turning to his youngest grandson who's mouth was dangling open in shock. "Nice dress."

Zeno then left.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Warning: Neon's a BIT OOC.

**Chapter 7**

"Well, that was quite the distraction." Kurapica said before turning to his shocked boss. "I suppose I owe you an explanation Miss. Neon."

"Delzore told you to dress up?" she guessed.

He nodded.

"Then the only explanation you owe me is the fact that your eyes turned scarlet." She said.

"But first, I believe we should deal with some male infiltrators."

"There are male infiltrators?" Leorio gasped in shock

"Of course I wouldn't expect YOU to know." Kurapica said to Leorio. "After all, you WERE the one who made a bet once that an obviously female was a male."

Killua held in a laugh knowing that what Kurapica had said was a crack about the Third exam

"You know it's us?" Gon asked in his real voice.

"Just how dumb do you three think I am?" Kurapica asked his friends.

"You know," one of the real guests said. "I DID hear that Margaret threw out her invitation. They must have found it and used it to get in."

"But why?" Neon asked.

"To see me?" Kurapica guessed.

"Yeah." Gon confirmed. "The guy at the gate wouldn't let us in. And we really missed you"

"They dressed up as girls just to see their friend." Melody said to Neon. "Now THAT is dedication."

Kurapica sighed and turned to Neon. She smiled and nodded.

"Go up the stairs and it's the third door on you left." Kurapica told them. "That's my room. Wait for me there."

0000

After a few hours of telling his story to the 6 real guests, his boss, and the body guards including Light, Delzore and Bashou, Kurapica went upstairs and found his friends dressed in male clothes.

"There you are." Leorio said.

"I had to tell my story." Kurapica said grabbing some male clothes and going into the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later with a washcloth and washing off the make-up that Melody placed on him. He then pulled out his suitcase and placed it on the bed.

"Where are you going?" Gon asked.

"No idea." Kurapica said as he started packing. "Just the two things I feared I'd get caught with while doing this happened. Neon knows that I'm a boy and Delzore found that I'm of the Kurta clan. It doesn't take a genius to figure out why I took this job."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" Kurapica asked.

"It's me. Neon!" a girl's voice came

The door then opened to reveal the daughter of Light Nostrad. And she was holding the Scarlet Eyes that he had won in the auction for her.

"Guys." Kurapica told his friends.

"Right. Let's go check out the bathroom." Leorio said.

"But I don't need to go." Gon said.

"Just come on." Killua said pulling his friend into the large bathroom and closing the door behind them and leaning against the door to listen.

"You dressed up like a girl to protect me." Neon told Kurapica. "Even though you know how much I hate being watched. You couldn't have wanted to do it free willing."

"That's true. But I was instructed to do it. It was either that or be fired."

"So you risked being recognized for who you truly are." She added "A Kurtanian"

"I take it you know why I took this job then." He said

"That's why I brought these" she said holding out the eyes. "As a thank you for protecting me from the bad guys."

"Miss. Neon…" Kurapica said. "These cost your father 2.9 billion!"

"But it cost your friends and family their lives." She reminded him showing him a rare sight of a mature side of her. "No amount of money is worth that."

Kurapica took the eyes from her.

"Thank you." He said "You have no idea what this means to me"

"Ah. There you are Kurapica." Delzore said. "I see Miss. Neon gave the eyes to you."

"I told him I was going to." Neon added after seeing the shocked look that formed on Kurapica's face.

"After that story, it's no wonder you were hesitant about taking out your contacts." Delzore said before noticing the suitcase. "Going somewhere?"

"Well…I…" Kurapica hesitated before taking a deep breath "I figured that if I wasn't fired for infiltrating Miss. Neon's party as she's the boss, then I'd be fired for working on my own agenda."

"What?" Neon exclaimed before turning to the leader of the body guards. "I FORBID you to fire him!"

"I have no intentions of doing such a thing." Delzore said.

"Huh?" Kurapica said

"Kurapica. Who you are does not matter to us." Delzore said "Squalla joined the team to join Eliza whom he met while she was out shopping with the Miss. Melody is looking for the Dark Sonata. Bashou is looking for adventure. We all have our own agenda. And besides, we'd be fools to let you go. After all, you killed two of the Phantom Troupe, disabled two, and used your ties to get an assassin to kill another for free. And a Zolydeck at that."

Behind the bathroom door,

"Really?" Leorio asked.

"Yeah. That was my Grandpa." Killua confirmed.

Back in the bedroom,

"Actually, Kurapica" Delzore said. "How would you like to be second in command?"

"Really?" Kurapica asked

"Of course, you can start after your vacation which will begin tomorrow after Linseen gets back." He added. "You can spend the time with your friends"

"Thank you Delzore" Kurapica said. "Miss. Neon."

"Least I can do after you and your friend saved my life."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

That night,

"That was so exciting." Karen said to Neon.

"Which?" Cynthia asked. "The battle we watched or Kurapica's story?"

"Both!" Sarah informed them before turning to Neon. "You are so lucky to have a bodyguard like that."

"Yeah. None of my bodyguards would be caught dead doing what he did." Hannah said. "Both taking on a Spider AND dressing up to protect you"

"Not to mention he's kinda cute." Mary added.

"He is, isn't he?" Neon said. "But you girls know as well as I do that attractions between Master and Servant are forbidden…no matter how cute and brave he is."

"So?" Sarah asked. "Find out about his background. For all you know, he could be the leader's son. In that case, he's not your servant, but your equal."

"Actually," Hannah corrected. "If he's the last one, then forget the Leader's son. He's the leader."

"We'll see." Neon said as she laid down on her bed. "I have the best bodyguards"

Meanwhile,

"So what are we going to do?" Gon asked.

"I was thinking of going home and disposing of these properly." Kurapica said looking at the eyes. "If you three want to come you can."

"Of course we'll come!" Leorio said. "We risked everything to come see you. We're not abandoning you THAT easily!"

"I still can't believe you three did that!" Kurapica said with a laugh

"You dressed up too." Killua reminded the blond.

"That's because I was told to with the silent threat of loosing my job hovering over my head." Kurapica said. "You three grabbed a stray invitation and dressed up on your own choice."

"How were we?" Gon asked. "Did we fool you?"

"Not really." Kurapica said. "I knew there was something off the minute I saw Leorio. Melody and I both agreed that he was the UGLIEST girl we've ever seen."

"HEY!"

"But when you got to talking about the exam," Kurapica continued. "And the fact that you knew the last Kurtanian, my suspicion rose greatly. It was confirmed when Melody recognized your heartbeats. Not to mention the look on Killua's face when Zeno appeared."

"I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?" Killua asked.

"None of us are." Kurapica confirmed.

"Well, let's get to sleep." Gon said. "Kurapica's vacation starts tomorrow."

"You three go on to bed." Kurapica said. "I'm just going to check on the party."

On the other side of the door.

"Run." Bashou told Melody.

The two other bodyguards ran and hid behind a suit of armor as the door opened to reveal Kurapica. Just before the door closed, a loud snore came from the bedroom. Then, for the first time since Bashou met the guy, Kurapica smiled. Kurapica finished closing the door and walked towards Neon's bedroom.

After he was gone, the other two bodyguards came out of hiding and watched him.

"I've never seen him smile." Bashou informed his co-worker.

"I have." Melody said. "once. During the Hostage exchange when he saw that Gon and Killua were safe"

"That's what he meant." Bashou said.

"Huh?"

"when you were getting that wig and make up on him, I saw a picture of him with his friends. I figured that there was probably some information on who was in the picture on the back. It listed their names and he added that they were Friends forever and family in everything but blood or something like that."

"He needs them." She mused.

"Don't you mean deserves?"

"Yes, there's that. But he needs them. They are essential to his being. If anything happens to them… he'll have no reason to live."

"There's his job."

"But he won't have his heart in it." She informed him

"What do you think makes them so close?"

"Hard to tell." Melody said. "Maybe it's because they've been through the Hunter's Exam together. But…on a personal note, I believe that those three were his first friends since the massacre."

"But…didn't he take the exam year before last?"

"Yes."

"Then…four years completely alone…I couldn't do it."

"That's why he needs them." She said.

"Don't you two have anything better to do than psychoanalysis me?" Kurapica's voice came.

They turned and saw the boy in question standing beside them looking like he caught them with their hands in the cookie jar.

"We'll go…check on Mr. Nostrad." Bashou said.

The two ran off towards the boss' room unaware that Kurapica was smiling as they watched them.

"I have more friends than those three." He muttered knowing Melody could hear him. "I have you two as well."

He then walked over to the window in the hall and looked up at the starry sky.

"I'm going to stop this quest for revenge." He told the night sky. "I have a reason to live. I'm no longer alone."

He then walked back to his room and opened the door and smiled. Gon and Killua were tossing and turning and kicking each other in their sleep and Leorio was snoring away.

"Of course," Kurapica added. "Who knows what that can do with my sleep schedule?"

The End


End file.
